Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Scenes
by A Chocolate Frog
Summary: A collection of "missing moments" and various other scenes that are too short to be stories on their own. They feature a variety of characters and are set in a variety of time frames. Please pardon the pun in the title....
1. Boarding the Train

_Welcome, dear reader!! **Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Scenes** is a collection of all the little vignettes that pop into my head that are too long to be "drabbles" but are too short for me to consider them real stories. They feature a variety of characters and are set in a variety of time frames. I'll update whenever I have time to write a new one, but I have three here for starters. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy them!!_

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers. _

_**Boarding the Train**_

The small, dark-haired boy pushed his trolley through the crowded throngs of passengers. _King's Cross is busy today,_ he noted. He wondered whether the Muggle regulars noticed the inundation of strange people every September first.

Up ahead, he could see the signs for platforms nine and ten. He smiled a little, knowing his refuge lay beyond that wall. For nearly a year, he could escape the anger and bitterness that filled his house. He would not have to see his relatives (he refused to call them family) again until summer. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, he walked straight through the presumably solid bricks.

Platform nine and three quarters was bustling with eager children and anxious parents, crowded with carts and cauldrons and owl cages, all under the thick, swirling clouds of steam from the Hogwarts Express. The boy allowed himself a brief moment to admire the shining scarlet engine that would take him home, then he hoisted his trunk onto the train.

He hurried down the corridor, peering into each compartment in search of his red-headed best friend. Finally, success! He slid the door open and flopped onto the worn seat, now grinning from ear to ear. Across from him, his friend smiled brightly.

"Hiya, Sev!" she said. "How was your holiday?"

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think. _

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	2. A Special Project

_I love Luna. I don't think I know anyone who doesn't._

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers. _

_**A Special Project**_

Luna Lovegood balanced precariously on a wobbly ladder, a dripping paintbrush clamped between her teeth. She stretched out one arm as far as possible – reaching, reaching, nearly falling – but at last she managed to grasp the edge of a thin piece of paper and pluck it from her cluttered bedside table. Straightening up, she looked it over carefully.

It was a newspaper clipping, one from the _Daily Prophet_. Daddy didn't usually let such substandard publications in the house, of course, but this one was special. The headline read _THE DARK LORD RETURNS INSIDE MINISTRY OF MAGIC_, and below that, _Harry Potter and Hogwarts Students Involved_. The story itself was largely comprised of sketchy details and wild guesses, but Luna had kept it for the photograph in the center of the page.

Six faces stared back at her: Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, Ginny's, and her own, and though they were bloody and bruised, worn out and blinking dazedly, Luna treasured the picture because it was the only one she had of them – until now.

She looked back up at her handiwork on the ceiling, at the five smiling faces she had just painted. There was Harry, the bright but reluctant hero, who always seemed to have a rather bemused look on his face; Ron, who though he could sometimes be a bit tactless, was _so funny_; Hermione, stubborn and narrow-minded but also clever and loyal; Neville, who often seemed rather terrified of Luna, but who understood what it meant to be an outsider; and Ginny, charming and courageous and willing to listen when no one else would.

Luna dipped her thin brush into a pot of gold paint and scrawled her favorite word over and over in her wispy hand: _friends...friends...friends..._

As she worked, she smiled to herself. It had come as a bit of a surprise, and she was still getting used to it, but she certainly didn't mind. Having friends felt even better than catching a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think. _

_--A Chocolate Frog_


	3. Wildest Dreams

_Oh, Ron...it's a good thing he got everything figured out in the end._

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius and created nearly everyone and everything in this story. If you recognize it, it's hers. _

_Wildest Dreams_

The flames flickered wearily inside the ornate fireplace, slowly burning down to the charred wood and throwing long shadows across the Gryffindor common room. Everyone else had long since gone to bed, but Ron Weasley was still slumped on the sofa where he'd plopped down hours earlier, staring into the yellowy-orange glow in front of him.

He felt like an idiot and a terrible friend to boot. He hadn't meant to make Hermione angry, but sometimes it seemed he was incapable of doing anything else. He sighed frustratedly, remembering the flush in her cheeks and the fire in her eyes as she had stormed away earlier. Hopefully she would forgive him tomorrow. Hopefully.

Ron yawned and tugged at the neck of his maroon jumper. He was warm and suddenly very sleepy. His eyelids felt so heavy....

"Ron?"

He looked up, startled, and saw Hermione, wearing a dressing gown over a cotton T-shirt and silky, striped pajama bottoms. Her face was half-hidden by shadow.

"Oh, hi," he said. He swallowed hard. "Listen, Hermione, I'm really sorry about earlier. I –"

"It's okay," she interrupted, sitting down beside him.

"No, really, I'm sorry," he pressed on. "I shouldn't have –"

"Shhh," she interrupted again, and she leaned in and kissed him.

Ron didn't feel sleepy anymore. His eyes grew round with surprise but he wasn't about to protest. He returned the kiss eagerly. How many times had he imagined such a scenario, wondering if he would ever be this close to her? A shiver raced up his spine as Hermione massaged his lower lip with both of her own, and he gave up remembering to focus on the present.

She pulled back before he was ready, breathing hard and gauging his reaction. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes fiery again, but not from anger this time.

Ron grinned. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'm not complaining," he panted.

Hermione said nothing but kissed him again, and he could feel her smiling against his mouth. Ron wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss and noting that she had shed the dressing gown at some point. Suddenly feeling daring, he allowed his tongue to graze her upper lip. She responded by climbing gracefully into his lap, never breaking contact as the striped silk glided across his blue jeans.

Ron still couldn't believe what was happening; surely this was all too good to be true. He knew his hands ought to stay clamped around her waist, but the hem of her shirt was so tempting! His fingers inched toward the edge of the fabric, they brushed the soft cotton....

"Merlin! Did you sleep down here all night?" exclaimed a jarring voice.

Ron snorted and heaved his eyelids open. The last of the embers glowed faintly in the fireplace, and weak sunlight filtered through the common room windows.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Lavender giggled, sitting down next to him. Ron blinked as he watched her lace her fingers through his. _Oh, right_, he thought thickly. _Lavender. My girlfriend._

"You were smiling, Won-Won. You looked like you were having a good dream. Was I in it?"

Ron turned his head from side to side, stretching out his cramped muscles. "No," he said through a yawn. "No, I was dreaming about Quidditch..."

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Thanks for reading!! Please let me know what you think. _

_--A Chocolate Frog_


End file.
